finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy III locations
The following is a list of locations in the world of Final Fantasy III. __TOC__ Maps :Move mouse cursor over a location for a link to that location's article. ;Floating Continent |Flooded = }} |Surface = }} ;Flooded Surface World |Flooded = }} |Surface = }} ;Restored Surface World |Flooded = }} |Surface = }} Floating Continent The Floating Continent is the first world map that the party explores. It was created by Xande by accident, and cared for by Owen and Desch. After Owen falls into a deep sleep that puts the Floating Continent in danger, Desch must go to the Tower of Owen to fix what has happened. The Floating continent takes up the first portion of the game. It includes the following areas: *' ' - A mountain range that divides the kingdom of Sasune into and . *'Altar Cave' - Where the adventure begins. Four orphans (or Luneth in the 3D remake) find themselves in the middle of the cramped cave after falling through a hole on its first floor. Here the party finds the Wind Crystal and receive their first job classes. *'Ur' - The hometown of the four orphans/Luneth and Arc, where they were raised by the village elder, Topapa, and their adoptive mother, Nina. *'Kazus' - South of Ur is a village cursed by the Djinn's incantation. Cid can be found here, offering his airship in exchange for helping him return to his home in Canaan. Takka the blacksmith can also be found here. In the Nintendo DS remake, Takka is Refia's adoptive father. *'Mythril Mines' - Also located in Kazus is the Mythril Mine, which contains two mythril swords. *'Castle Sasune' - The residence of the royal family of the Sasune kingdom on the Floating Continent. The people of Sasune Castle (including the king) also fell under Djinn's curse. When Princess Sara sets the Mythril Ring in the castle's holy spring, the curse is lifted. In return, the king gives the party the Canoe. In the DS remake, Ingus serves as one of the king's soldiers, who narrowly escapes the Djinn's curse. *'Sealed Cave' - The residence of Djinn, a fire-demon wreaking havoc on the kingdom of Sasune and Kazus. The orphans meet Princess Sara here, one of the few not affected by the curse and on her way to vanquish the fiendish Djinn. *' ' - The only passage between Inner and Outer Sasune. At the beginning of the story, a large boulder is blocking the way into outer lands and it must be destroyed by Cid's airship once a ram has been attached. *'Canaan' - Cid's home and village adjacent to Dragon's Peak. Unfortunately, Cid's airship must be sacrificed in order to clear a path towards the town. This is also the home of Salina, Desch's pining lover. *'Dragon's Peak' - The mountains near Canaan serve as the hunting grounds for Bahamut. Upon reaching the summit, the orphans get scooped into the creature's nest. While there, the Warriors of the Light meet Desch, a young man suffering from amnesia, who gives the Warriors of the Light the Mini spell. *'Healing Copse' - There's only a single gnome here, along with three Wellsprings. *'Tozus' - The village of gnomes. One must be under the affliction of the "Mini" spell in order to find and enter it. There is a tunnel (reached via one of the houses) that pierces through the Myranos mountains. If The Warriors of the Light pass through the tunnel, they'll arrive at the Viking's Cove. *'Tozus Tunnel' - This path, infested with monsters, leads to the Vikings' Cove. However, the party can only pass through it under the spell Mini. *'Vikings' Cove' - A stronghold for the Vikings who are trapped because of the attacks of the Nepto Dragon. The Viking leader appeals to the party for help here; after placating Nepto, the party is rewarded a sailing ship, the Enterprise. *'Nepto Temple' - A temple built for the sole purpose of worshiping the Nepto Dragon. When a greedy rat steals one of the eyes off the statue of Nepto, it's up to the Heroes to shrink, enter the statue, and regain the eye. In gratitude, Nepto bestows the Water Fang upon the Warriors of the Light. *'Tokkul' - This little backwoods village has been left in shambles after the attacks of the wizard Hein and the soldiers of Castle Argus. At one point, the party gets captured by Hein's henchmen here. *'Village of the Ancients' - Located on the southwest end of the Floating Continent, the citizens of this village are descendants of the Ancients of yore. A chocobo forest can be found nearby. *'Living Woods' - The fairies here are upset, because the wizard Hein has cursed their forest's Elder Tree and bewitched it into a floating castle. Once the party returns the Elder Tree to the forest, he gives the group the Fang of Wind as thanks. *'Gulgan Gulch' - The dwelling place of the Gulgans, blind prophets who foretold the coming of the earthquake that submerged the Wind Crystal. One of the Gulgans gives the Warriors of the Light the spell Toad. *'Castle Argus' - The advisor of the King Argus, Hein, was overtaken by darkness after the earthquake. He captured King Argus and his subjects and imprisoned them in his floating tower, which doubles as his base of operations. The King Argus also possesses the fabled Wheel of Time, the secret device responsible for the creation of airships. *'Tower of Owen' - The powerhouse of the Floating Continent; it actually is responsible for keeping the land mass in the sky. Here Desch recalls his true identity of the keeper of the Tower of Owen. *'Gysahl' - A small farming village far removed from any center of civilization, Gysahl is popular for selling Magic Keys. *'Dwarven Hollows' - The horn of the Dwarves was taken by the thief Gutsco, who then fled to the Subterranean Lake. *'Subterranean Lake' - Gutsco has taken refuge in the Subterranean Lake. After defeating him, however, he stays in the players' shadow and nabs both horns when the party places them on the altar. He then heads north to the Molten Cave to become the Salamander. *'Molten Cave' - Gutsco runs here with both Horns of Ice. The Molten Cave has treacherous lava falls that are damaging to the Warriors of the Light when stepped on. Here the Warriors can defeat Guzco (who has transformed into the Salamander) and retrieve the Horns of Ice. The Flame Cave also houses the Fire Crystal, which grants new jobs to the heroes. *'Castle Hein' - The wizard Hein has uprooted the Elder Tree from the Living Woods and mobilized it into a floating palace. He then captured King Argus (who he used to work under as advisor) and his entire court.Upon the group's return to Tokkul, Hein dispatches his henchmen to capture the party as well. *'Lake Dohr' - The home of the legendary sea serpent Leviathan, Lake Dohr can only be reached with the Invincible and the Canoe. *'Bahamut's Lair' - Home of the king of summons, Bahamut. *'Chocobo Woods' - Three Chocobo Woods are found on the surface of Floating Continent. Flooded World *'The Floating Continent' *'Wrecked Ship' - This beached ship on a solitary island is where Aria is recovering from the earthquake. She and an old man there are the only survivors. *'Temple of Water' - Shards of the broken Water Crystal reside here. The Temple of Water also contains healing springs. *'Cave of Tides' - Thanks to Aria, the party can get through the sealed paths. The Water Crystal is broken; only Aria can take the shards from the Water Temple and restore it to the Crystal, thereby making the rest of the world rise from its watery grave. However, Kraken, a servant of Xande hits her with an arrow as soon as she finishes the job. After defeating Kraken, the heroes are blessed with the light of the crystal. Surface World *'Amur' - After the world resurfaces, an old man finds the Warriors of the Light unconscious in the Cave of Tides. In Amur, the Warriors learn that a man named Goldor has chained up to their ship to prevent them from taking his Crystal. The party also learns that to reach Goldor's Mansion, they'll need Levigrass Shoes. Delila, a lady living in Amur's Sewers, owns these shoes. Amur is also home to four men who believe that they are the true Warriors of the Light. *'Sewers' - Delilah, the eccentric old woman who owns the Levigrass Shoes, lives here. Once the player finds her, she'll give the party her Levigrass Shoes. *'Goldor Manor' - Goldor Manor is guarded by a bottomless swamp. Everything in the mansion is made of gold, and all of the doors are locked by the possessive Goldor. Goldor's fake Crystal, which creates gold, is located here. After fighting Goldor, he'll destroy his own Crystal so as to prevent the Warriors of the Light from taking it. The mansion also contains the lock to Goldor's chain; when touched, the lock vanishes into thin air, providing access to the party's ship once again. *'Replito' - Replito is a town comprised entirely of Summoners; they are very knowledgeable of summons. *'Duster' - Duster is a town with many Bards and Geomancers; they have useful advice. *'Saronia' - The world's biggest city is divided into four sectors (Northwest, Northeast, Southeast, and Southwest) and a castle. Northwestern Saronia houses the city's library, while all of the shops can be found in the Northeastern sector of the city. The tower in the Southeastern sector of Saronia is called the Dragon Tower; the treasure of a family of Dragoons is there. In Southwestern Saronia, the pub can be found, where Prince Alus has been banished by King Gorn. After saving Alus from some ruffians at the pub, he'll thank the party and joint them as a guest. *'Castle Saronia' - When flying around Saronia, the party's airship will be caught in a crossfire and shot down. At the castle's warzone, the Warriors learn that the Saronian army is split into two, battling in a civil war. Initially, Saronia Castle is closed to the party by orders of the King. With Alus in tow, however, the guards will allow them to enter. While at the castle, the party will be forced to fight Gigameth, King Gorn's puppeteer, in the form of Garuda. Following King Gorn's death, Alus succeeds him as King of Saronia. Afterwards, scholars inform the Warriors that they have excavated the Nautilus airship and pass it on to the party. Finally, there is a blocked-off room in the castle, where Odin lives. The room can only be accessed through the Saronia Catacombs. **'Dragon Spire' - This tower full of monsters is located in Southeast Saronia. The chests at the top contain equipment for Dragoons. *'Doga's Manor' - Doga's house is located on the Dalg Continent. With the Nautilus, the party will be able withstand the harsh winds and reach his home, where he lives here with his moogle bodyguards. After speaking with the party, he joins the team. In the house, there's a secret passage leading to the Cave of the Circle. *'Cave of the Circle' - A secret passage inside Doga's House leads to the Cave of the Circle. However the cave's small size only allows gnomes to enter. The Magic Circle is connected to another dimension, where the Eureka Key lies. At the end of the cave, Doga enchants the Nautilus, enabling it to go under the sea. *'Doga's Village' - Doga's Village is geographically enclosed, and can only be reached with the Nautilus via a secret underwater passage. All the magic sold at the village was discovered from ancient times by Doga. *'Unei's Shrine' - Unei, slumbering in the Dream World, lives here with her parrot. In playing Noah's Lute, she wakes from her dreams. After waking up, the party receives the Fang of Fire. *'Ancient Ruins' - At present, scholars are excavating the Ancient Ruins, but Adamantite blocks their path. Unei blasts the Adamantite away, clearing the path. At the end of the cave the Invincible is found, the ultimate airship. *'Falgabard' - A town enclosed by mountains can only be reached by the mountain-jumping capability of the Invincible. Falgabard is a town of Dark Knights attempting to master the dark sword. There is also a treasure-filled cave in the northern area of the town. *'Cave of Shadows' - Only accessible with the Invincible, the monsters of the Cave of Shadows multiply if struck with any weapon besides a Dark Sword (which requires a Dark Knight). At the end lies a boss guarding the Fang of Earth. *'Doga's Grotto' - Through Doga's Manor, the party can access his cave. Doga summons the party to the end of the cave, where he informs them that to make the Eureka Key complete, subsequently, the party must battle and defeat both him and Unei. After defeating them, they pass away and give the Eureka Key and the Syrcus Key. *'Ancients' Maze' - Guarded by four statues created by Xande, the party first visits the Ancient's Maze for the Earth Crystal; the Earth Crystal bestows the Warriors of the Light with a new set of jobs. Through the Ancient's Maze, one can enter Crystal Tower, and through that, the Forbidden Land Eureka. *'Crystal Tower' - The Crystal Tower acts as an entrance to Eureka. On the first floor of the tower lies the entrance to the Forbidden Land Eureka. At the tower's top is Xande; in defeating Xande, the party will be warped to the World of Darkness. *'Forbidden Land Eureka' - All of the sealed weapons, guarded by powerful enemies, are found in Eureka. The Elder Staff also bestows the jobs of Ninja and Sage upon the party (in the remake, the Earth Crystal grants the jobs). Eureka also contains a magic shop with the strongest magic and summons in the game. *'Chocobo Woods' - Seven Chocobo Woods are found on the surface of the world. Underwater *'Saronia Catacombs' - There was once a passage from the seafloor to the castle cellar; the Saronia Catacombs can be entered via submarine from the bottom of the sea. Eventually the catacombs lead to the castle itself, where Odin has sealed his own power in a self-imposed slumber. *'Sunken Cave' - The Sunken Cave is located due south of the triangle island, and is accessible only through the Nautilus. The cave houses all sorts of treasures and monsters. *'Temple of Time' - Located on the ocean floor, the Temple of Time is littered with locked doors. It also contains the only thing which can wake Unei from her ages-long slumber: Noah's Lute. *'???' (3D remake only) - Located far east of the floating continent, it is the fallen star spoken of in an old Saronian legend. Legend says it came down into the sea and swallowed all the evils in the world. The star is accessible by sending seven mails to another player via Mognet and sending four other mails to Alus and the four old men. The star houses the strongest boss in the game, the Iron Giant. World of Darkness *'World of Darkness' - After defeating Xande in the Crystal Tower, the Warriors of the Light must follow the Cloud of Darkness into the World of Darkness. Clones of Xande infest the World of Darkness. The Dark World has a full set of Crystals corresponding to those in the Light World: the Wind Dark Crystal, the Water Dark Crystal, the Earth Dark Crystal, and the Fire Dark Crystal. The group will also be hailed by the four Warriors of the Dark, who offer to lend their power. Each crystal is guarded by extremely powerful monsters. At the edge of the World of Darkness, Cloud of Darkness awaits. The four Warriors of the Dark neutralize Dark Cloud's dark power, allowing the heroes to battle Cloud of Darkness on equal ground. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Floating Continent appears as a stage representing ''Final Fantasy III. The design of the environment is based of its appearance in the 3D version's opening movie, and battles takes place on one of the continent's floating rocks. At the beginning of battle, the main stage is surrounded by dense clouds, with other distant floating rocks and isles barely visible. During its stage transition, the Crystal Tower in the far distance dissipates the clouds concealing the continent, revealing its bright blue skies, and the Invincible rises from below the resurfaced continent, circling around the stage. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Gallery Highlands FFIII DS Yoshida Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of a highland area used for the opening movie by Akihiko Yoshida (DS). FFIII NES Floating Continent Sprite.png|Floating Continent's sprite. FFIIIDS Surface World - Before Kraken.png|Overworld (Before Kraken) (DS). FFIIIDS Surface World - Before Kraken Map.PNG|Overworld Map (Before Kraken) (DS). FFIII Manga Floating Continent.jpg|The Floating Continent in the Manga. ru:Список Локаций Final Fantasy III Category:Final Fantasy III Category:Locations in Final Fantasy III Category:Location lists